


taless of percy and piper

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were alone in cabin 3 siting , well kissing on percys bed happily oblivious to the fact that capture the flag was about to start. Piper moaned as percys tounge sweapt the inside of her mouth his hands moving under her t shirt , this blissful moment was interupted when the door opened and percys half brother emilio came in with austin"hey perc" he sstarted but stopped short when he saw the couple in bed "yes bro"said percy emilio smirked mischievously "nothing just capture the flag is starting come if you want unless .... your busy "at which point percy chased him and austin out of the cabin before locking the door behind them , turning to piper saying a little nervously "shall we continue" piper nodded with a sultry smile


	2. nico's got a crush

"Oh my god , that was hot"piper gasped as she turned over nude next to percy kissing his jaw . The darkness deepened in the cabin and out of it wslked nico and emilio , nico gripping his shoulder before momentarily dropping to emilio waist. At once percy dragged the blankets to cover them both "don't you ever knock" emilio just shrugged "my cabin too" nico chuckled hands stillon emilios wwaist. "get out"percy growled "or what , you'll chase us ...naked ...maybe nico would nt min-"emilio was cut off when nico slapped his head


	3. the movies

Percy didn't hate the movies , it was just that jerk guy Brad worked and he was constantly flirting with Piper , Piper kept trying to get rid of him but he followed her dropping pickup lines . Percy watched them for ten minutes thinking up ways to kill him when she walked upto percy and pulled him in for a kiss , when they broke away for air Percy could only stare into her eyes as they shifted colour "your gorgeous"he muttered pressing their foreheads together ,"she blushed "come on , the movie is starting".  
Percy didn't watch the movie he didn't need to not when he had the most beautiful girl in the world inhis arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


End file.
